Beerus
Lord Beerus is a character in the Dragon Ball franchise created by Akira Toriyama. Beerus made his first appearance in the 2013 feature film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods as the main antagonist and returned as a supporting character in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', as well as one of the main characters in Dragon Ball Super. He is a purple cat-like alien seen wearing traditional Egyptian clothing and ornaments, whose occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets, in contrast to the Supreme Kais who create and preserve them. It had been stated that Beerus is a universe buster by Whis. Often seen destroying planets at a whim, Beerus' two sole desires are, being quite a gourmet, enjoying food he likes to eat and fighting opponents whom he considers to be worthy. The latter ultimately leads him to look for the サイヤ人ゴッド|Sūpā Saiyajin Goddo}} who turns out to be one of the Saiyans now living on Earth. Eventually, Goku, with the help of other Saiyans, transforms into the Super Saiyan God and fights Beerus, just to be defeated by the God of Destruction. Having enjoyed the match, Beerus spares both Goku and the Earth, saying that Goku was the second strongest opponent he ever faced; first being his caretaker and martial arts teacher, Whis. Conception and creation The development of Beerus' characters first started sometime in 2011. His name and voice actors, along with the film's poster, were officially revealed in December 2012 in Weekly Shōnen Jump's first issue of 2013; Beerus, the God of Destruction voiced by Kōichi Yamadera.Weekly Shōnen Jump issue #1, 2012-12-02 The film poster displays Super Saiyan Goku combating the God of Destruction Beerus, with Whis floating showered in light in the background. The character was in the initial draft of the Battle of Gods, though Toriyama notes Beerus was changed completely despite his liking of the concept. The name "Beerus" was taken from the word "virus", though Toriyama mistook its origin as "beer", which began the naming pun used for Whis during production of Battle of Gods, and later future Gods of Destruction and attendants."The name Beerus, I used as-is from the story outline. Anyway, it’s apparently a name that was taken from 'virus', but I mistakenly thought it came from 'beer', and gave his attendant the name 'Whis', which I took from 'whiskey'." - Akira Toryama, Asahi Shimbun digital interview In the following week's issue, he revealed that Beerus' design is based on a cat and his clothes based on Egyptian garments.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #15, 2013-03-11 Beerus' design was partially based on a Cornish Rex cat that had lived with Toriyama at the time of design work, the cat miraculously recovering from an illness and the veteran joking that it was demonic. Chozenshu 1, 2013 Toei initially had the character to resemble a lizard, Toriyama changing it entirely to a cat. Beerus was planned to use either a spoon or fork in combatting the heroes, the idea being overturned when Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the animation director on Battle of Gods, considered it difficult for Beerus to fight that way and made the suggestion of chopsticks instead.Tadayoshi Yamamuro interview, okstars.okwave.jp The April issue of V Jump teased about a new Super Saiyan transformation being in the film, titled , saying: 39 years ago, the Oracle Fish told Beerus that the Super Saiyan God would appear before him. And that this is the beginning of the movie's story.V Jump, issue #4, 2013 In Weekly Shōnen Jump issue #14 of 2013, Toriyama said that the plot for Battle of Gods began two years ago with ideas for the God of Destruction and Super Saiyan God, and that he got deeply involved in the story in order to keep it in-line with the series' original tone so kids could enjoy it.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #14, 2013-03-04 Appearances Involved in events previously left unexplained, preceding the events depicted in the manga, Beerus is revealed to be the one who sealed Old Kaiō-shin into the Z Sword and destroyed North Kaiō's planet, with only the small planet where he now lives remaining, both acts being out of anger over squabbles. He also knew about Freeza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta, having intended to destroy the planet himself due to King Vegeta not giving him any respect, and went into a deep sleep soon after. Beerus awakens from a 39-year sleep and goes in search of a Super Saiyan God whom he saw in his dream, his search bringing him to Goku whom he easily defeats despite his opponent being in Super Saiyan Three form. Beerus then reaches Earth to inquire about the Super Saiyan God myth from Vegeta, expressing disappointment in him yet participates in Bulma's birthday party to enjoy Earth’s cuisine. Beerus is mostly calm until Majin Buu refuses to share the remaining pudding with him, resulting in the furious Beerus effortlessly defeating Buu, Gotenks, Gohan, Android 18, Piccolo, and Tenshinhan in combat. After defeating Vegeta upon provoking him for a retaliating backhand on Bulma, Beerus is convinced to spare Earth momentarily by Goku to give them time to find a way of making a Super Saiyan God appear. Once the Saiyans perform a ritual that allows Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan God, Beerus duels him in a battle that effects the entire universe. But even after Goku lost after his Super Saiyan God power fades, Beerus notes Goku's untapped potential as he decides to spare him and the Earth.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods During Freeza's resurrection and subsequent battle with the heroes, Beerus observes the fight and assures a worried Freeza that he will not get involved in his fight with the Saiyans, although he warns the tyrant to stay away from his ice cream.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' After Goku defeats Freeza, Beerus sets up a tournament his Universe 7 and his twin brother Champa's Universe 6. After Universe 7 wins, Beerus wishes for the population of Universe 6's Earth to be restored. Beerus, Whis and Goku travel to Universe 10 to meet with Gowasu and Zamasu after gaining a clue about Goku Black's identity; when Zamasu is discovered to be planning to kill Gowasu, Beerus confronts and erases him. Beerus then destroys the already deceased Dr. Mashirito. Beerus tries preventing Goku from using a button to summon the Omni-King, which sets up the Tournament of Power. After the tournament Beerus confronts the Omni king when he asked Goku for his future plans and then leaves his sight in fear. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie, Beerus only takes a nap in Bulma's vacation place before looking after her daughter while she helps Goku's group find the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Voice actors Beerus is voiced by Kōichi Yamadera in all Japanese Dragon Ball media. In the English Funimation dub, Beerus is voiced by Jason Douglas. Douglas interpreted voice director Chris Sabat as believing Beerus' voice was "similar in tone" to Douglas' prior role in Borderlands 2 as Krieg. Douglas found out he had earned the role through his agent. In the Bang Zoom! Entertainment dub he is voiced by John DeMita. Abilities Beerus possesses strength capable of easily destroying the universe. During his first fight with Super Saiyan God Goku, the clashing of the two's fists created ripples which traveled through the macrocosm of Universe 7, and was stated to be able to destroy the universe if it continued. It was also revealed after the fight that Beerus was holding back a considerably huge amount of his power and had an ability to neutralize any mortal's energy. In Chapter 28 of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Beerus is shown to have the imperfect version of Ultra Instinct, which was showcased as he effortlessly dodged the attacks of every other God of Destruction, also proving that he is the most powerful God of Destruction. Some of Beerus' unique attacks include , where he creates a small sun-like ball of energy in between his hands, raises his arms, and quickly enlarges the ball before launching it, along with Destruction before Creation, where he surrounds himself in an aura resembling a sun prior to releasing an energy wave. Beerus' strongest technique, the can be used to completely destroy all objects and entities within the universe. The Hakai is able to instantly destroy the body and even souls of mortals and low-tier Gods, which can be seen in action when Beerus uses the technique on Zamasu and the ghost of Dr. Mashirito. Although the technique is first seen being used by Beerus, all Gods of Destruction can utilize the ability. Similarly to other Gods of Destruction and Kaiō-shins, Beerus is life linked to the East Kaiō-shin, where if one dies then so will the other. This amounts to a weakness given East Kaiō-shin's vast inferiority in strength to Beerus. Due to the East Kaiō-shin being killed in the alternate timeline, while assisting Trunks in facing Dabura, the version of Beerus that exists there dies during his sleep.Dragon Ball Super volume 3, chapter 16 Appearances in other media Beerus has appeared in several Dragon Ball games, the first being Dragon Ball Heroes. In the 2015 game Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Beerus pretends to be possessed by Demigra before revealing gods are immune to his powers, Beerus then engaging him in battle with the player and after besting him fighting the player and Trunks with Whis in a test, Beerus allowing the player to defeat Demigra after he passes, staying awake long enough to see the player overcome Demigra in battle. Beerus also serves as a mentor, teaching his moves to the player. In the 2016 sequel Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Beerus becomes angered by the bad taste of the pudding made by the Supreme Kai of Time, causing Whis and the player to have to subdue him. Beerus and Whis leave Earth while Freeza is attacking it when contacted by the Supreme Kai of Time, allowing Freeza to destroy Earth without Whis' prevention and the pair discovering they have been deceived by Towa. Beerus and the player fight Whis before Beerus and Whis depart from the main story. English YouTuber and rapper KSI released a song in late 2018 called "Beerus". It was later found to be the second single on the April 2019 collaborative album "New Age" by KSI and Randolph. Reception Reception to Beerus is positive. In 2015, Beerus was ranked No. 8 on Jacob Yothment's list Top 10 Villains of the Dragon Ball Franchise. Reviewer Nathan Farrugla saw Beerus as being "an interesting villain", citing his nature being unpredictable and varying motives. Jason Douglas' voice work as Beerus in the English Funimation dub was also praised. IGN found Beerus to be similar to previous villains in the franchise in being "over-the-top". Theron Martin of Anime News Network found the fight between Goku and Beerus to be lacking in distinctiveness. Though reviewer Damian Seeto liked Beerus killing Zamasu, he hoped the character would not get involved in the battle with Goku Black and the alternate timeline Zamasu as it would make defeating them "too easy". References Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Male characters in film Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Male anime and manga characters Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Anime and manga characters who use magic Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Fictional animals Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013